


The F1 Party Game Madness

by Quagswagging



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Awkwardness, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Party, Party Games, Spinner Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:59:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19821157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quagswagging/pseuds/Quagswagging
Summary: Alcohol, kissing and a good dose of awkwardness. What could go wrong?





	The F1 Party Game Madness

**Author's Note:**

> I love writing fics like this, if you want me to write more lemme know ;)

Carlos had warned him about the parties, that they were weird and loud and always ended up with drivers making out, throwing up, or both. Lando had scoffed and argued he had been at plenty parties when he was in GP2, which was partially true. Well it really wasn’t true at all and Lando just hoped Carlos wouldn’t end up asking Alex or George about it.

Still, Lando convinced Carlos into letting him joining, the Spaniard texting him the time and hotel room number, which apparently was Sebastian’s room. Lando had planned to be there early, and lurk around the door for another driver to show up so he wouldn’t have to go in alone. But, after spending more than an hour deciding whether to wear a T-shirt or button up with top buttons undone, he was running late. Very late.

When he arrived at the room, there was no one else wandering outside, even after Lando waited for another 10 minutes. Eventually, Lando gathered enough confidence to knock, but still flinched slightly as the door was instantly pulled open.

“Hola little one!” Checo beamed out him, squeezing Lando’s cheek. The Mexican was a little wobbly on his feet, only the door frame keeping him up straight. Lando cleared his throat.

“Can I come in?” He asked. Checo blinked, his mouth forming an ‘o’.

“Si, yes yes, come in! Party has started already!” He said, taking Lando’s arm and pulling him inside. Lando stumbled a little, blushing when he looked up to see most of the drivers looking at him.

“Hi…” he greeted awkwardly. He glanced around, hoping to see some more familiar faces. The other drivers were sitting in a circle on the floor, drinks and bottles around them. Carlos was on the far side of the room, and smiled when Lando locked eyed with him. The Spaniard seemed to sense Lando’s discomfort, and tapped the empty spot next to him with a small smile. Lando tried not to hurry over too quick, awkwardly trying not to step on other drivers.

“Hola cabrón.” Carlos greeted, leaning in to kiss Lando’s cheek. The Spaniard smelled like a mix of tequila and beer, and that definitely explained the sudden affection. Valtteri, who was sitting on Lando’s other side, hummed and leaned closer, a glass in one hand and a bottle in the other.

“Beer or vodka? I would offer tequila too but Carlos and Charles finished most of it.” He muttered. Lando hesitated, but took the glass.

“Not a big fan of beer.” He muttered. Valtteri blinked at him, but then grinned and reached over to pat Lando’s hair, muttering something under his breath that sounded an awful lot like “approved”. 

“Helloooo, Carlos we are waiting for you!” Hulk drawled. “Spin that bottle and get yourself some!’ He added. Lando watched on a little wide eyed as Carlos moved over and gave the bottle a shove. Lando swallowed thickly as the bottle ended up pointing at Max. The Dutchman rolled his eyes when Daniel and Hulk catcalled them, but crawled over. Carlos mimicked the motion and met Max halfway. Their lips met easily, and Lando fidgeted awkwardly when they made no move to pull away from each other. Max made a soft noise and parted his lips as Carlos’s hand came to rest on his cheek, and Lando looked away.

“That’s enough.” Kimi grumbled from somewhere to Lando’s right. Carlos pulled away, smiling at Max and kissing his cheek, before moving back to his place next to Lando. Carlos’s lips were red and swollen slightly now, and Lando just wished it had been him kissing the Spaniard. 

Max spinned again and grinned as it landed on Pierre. The Frenchman pulled a face and yelped as Max practically jumped on him, giggling and pressing sloppy kisses to Pierre’s face as Pierre whined and tried to trash away. Charles just rolled his eyes and nudged Max’s bum with his foot.

“Stop that he’s taken.” He said, but there was a smile on his lips. Max flopped off Pierre, still giggling. Pierre sat up with a grimace, wiping at his face.

“If you just left a hickey on my nose I’ll kill you.” He grumbled, before shoving Max’s shoulder and giggling as well.

“I’ll go next.” Alex piped up, the Toro Rosso driver grinning and giving the empty wine bottle a spin. It landed on George and both men shrugged, leaning in to share a lingering kiss. Lando nibbled the inside of his cheek. He knew the two had a history, but he had never actually seen anything happen. Alex was the first to pull away, but George let out a soft sound and chased after his lips. Robert cleared his throat.

“Now stop pining after him, Georgie.” he muttered. George blushed deeply but moved to sit next to Alex, their fingers loosely tangled together. Lando smiled at them when they looked over at him, before looking down at his glass again, which was empty by now. Kimi leant over Sebastian and Charles to pour more vodka into Lando’s glass, giving him a curt nod. 

“I’m bored with this.” Kevin suddenly declared. “Need more drinks.” He added. Romain snorted.

“Well we better play ‘Never have I Ever’ in that case, you’d surely drink a lot then.” He said. Kevin slammed his hand into Romain’s crotch without even looking back.

“Asshole.” He grumbled, before holding up his glass. “ ‘Never have I ever’ it is” Romain just squeaked; a pained expression on his face. Lando had meanwhile paled considerably. There was no way he was going to get out of this without all the others realising how inexperienced he was with everything. More drinks were passed around and filled up, before Nico smirked and raised his glass.

“Let’s start out easy” He decided. “Never have I ever had sex with another driver” he said, looking around the room. Almost everyone took a sip of their drink, while Lando pretended to be distracted by his phone.

“Never have I ever, walked in on a teammate getting his dick sucked.” Daniel piped up. Lando frowned, that had turned oddly specific real quick. He didn’t drink, looking around with wide eyes as quite a few drivers took a sip. Valtteri was staring accusingly at Lewis and took a bigger sip than necessary.

“Stop letting Rosberg into your driver room.” He grumbled. Lewis rolled his eyes.

“There is no way to stop him. Besides, I’ve walked in on you and Seb or Kimi often enough. I think we’re even.” Seb let out a squeak at that, but neither Valtteri or Kimi seemed to bothered. Antonio cleared his throat.

“Yeah I found Sebastian and Valtteri in Kimi’s room a few times too.” He muttered. Kimi raised an eyebrow at him, and Antonio quickly scooted closer to Pierre, who patted his shoulder in sympathy.

Lando felt Carlos’s fingers poke against his chin and he quickly closed his mouth, not having realised he had been gaping at the other drivers.

Daniel drank too, and gave Nico a playful shove.

“You need to be more subtle. Didn’t expect you to be such a screamer.” He chuckled. Nico just rolled his eyes, while Kevin smirked.

“I’m just that good.” he simply said. Some drivers chuckled a little, but no one went against him. 

“Never have I ever used toys to masturbate.” Daniil spoke up, before taking a sip of his beer. A lot of drivers seemed surprised at the Russian speaking up, but then more drivers drank. Nico downed basically his whole drink, before declaring he had enough toys for that. Only Charles and Max didn’t drink besides Lando. Lando gave Alex and George a funny look. Alex shrugged and leaned over to ruffle Lando’s hair.

“Buy a dildo.” he told Lando, before bursting out into giggles at Lando’s horrified expression. Kevin winked at the young Brit

“I can help you pick one out if you don’t know where to start.” he said. Carlos actually glared at the Dane, patting Lando’s back and muttering at him not to take notice of the older man. Lando nodded wordlessly, a deep blush on his face. Alex wiggled his eyebrows at Lando, causing Lando to stick out his tongue at him. Carlos looked at Lando for a moment, but then held up his glass.

“Never have I ever been kissed.” he said, clearly expecting it to be an easy drink for everyone, maybe even trying to have Lando join in on the drinking fun. Lando paled and debating taking a drink anyways, just faking his way out of it. But his brain took so long to catch up that once he even managed to pick his glass up, all the other drivers had taken a sip already. 

“Lando?” Max spoke up softly. Lando stubbornly looked down at his glass, but didn’t take a sip. His shoulders sagged and he placed the glass back on the ground, shaking his head. There was an awkward silence for a moment, before Kimi cleared his throat.

“He’s still young. He shouldn’t hurry.” he said simply. Some others hummed in agreement. Carlos seemed the only one unwilling to let it go.

“But… why?” he muttered. “Are pretty, surely a lot of people want to kiss you.” he muttered. Lando swallowed and shrugged.

“I was always one of the youngest everywhere, not really interesting for everyone.” he muttered sadly. “Besides, I’m small, it would be awkward.” he said, trying to lighten the mood. When the awkward silence remained a little, Lando stood up.

“Sorry, I have to go, early flight tomorrow.” he mumbled, heading for the door even though some drivers protested. He was just out the door when someone caught his wrist. Lando turned and came face to face with Carlos. The Spaniard smiled a little shakily.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to embarrass you like that.” he said. Lando shrugged.

“It’s okay.” he answered. Carlos sighed and shook his head.

“It’s not okay. Is… is there any way to apologize?” he asked coyly. Lando hesitated, eyes flicking from between Carlos’s eyes to his lips.

“I ehh…” he nibbled his bottom lip a little. Carlos smiled softly.

“I could kiss you?” he asked. Lando’s blush deepened even more. He tried to answer but he only squeaked. Eventually he nodded, shuffling closer. He was unsure what to do, how to hold Carlos, but Carlos took charge. The Spaniard leaned in, one hand on Lando’s cheek to tilt his chin up a little so it was easier to bring their lips together. The kiss was soft, Carlos’s lips feeling perfect and pillowy on his. Lando kissed back hesitantly, instinctively parting his lps as he felt Carlos’s tongue brush against him.

They broke apart abruptly when Checo leaned around the doorframe. 

“Everything okay?” he asked worriedly. Lando grinned dorkily, taking Carlos’s hand and pulling the Spaniard past the Mexican into the room. He picked up the closest drink he could find -Val let out a noise in protest as his vodka was removed-, and held it up.

“Never have I ever French kissed.” he giggled. Carlos muttered something under his breath, trying not to laugh as Lando took a long drink before handing the glass to Carlos. A wave of laughter went to the other drivers, who all held up their glasses in a cheers.

“Here’s to a slightly less innocent meme child.” Daniel yelled. Lando rolled his eyes at that, before shuffling around and standing on his toes to press a second kiss to his teammate’s lips. 

He could get used to this.


End file.
